


Birthday Boy.

by stylinxox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinxox/pseuds/stylinxox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Harry's birthday but Louis' the one to get the gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the story!! Enjoy reading :D

The date is February first, also known as Harry's birthday. And, as a good daddy he is, Louis would never forget such important occasion.  
"Happy birthday, baby boy!" Louis says, as Harry comes into the living room. The boy still with traces of his comfy blanket on his arms and a very, very sleepy yet happy look and the brown messy curls falling out to his face. "Thanks dad", he responds, smiling and making his way to hug the father.  
"Guess what I made specially for the birthday boy breakfast?", Louis asks, tickling the curly haired boy who can barely replies, so much he's laughing. "I-I... dunnooo!"  
"Chocolate pancakes!! Dad knows you love it", the older man says proud of himself. "Thank you daddy!!!" Harry pushes himself into Louis' neck, embracing his father and holding his little legs against the dad.  
x  
"The pancakes were so good!!" the boy says, licking his fingers in order to catch the remnants of chocolate on them. "I love you, dad."  
"Love you too, Haz. Now, dad thinks you should get a bath, shouldn't you?" Louis asks. "Nana and grandpa are coming any minute!"  
Later that day, a few of Harry's friends from school are coming over to the boy's house to celebrate his birthday. Louis catches himself doing the final preparations before his parents show up when he hears the doorbell ringing.  
"It's them!" The younger boy says, not containing his excitement. "Nana!! Grandpa!!"  
"Oh, my little boy", Johannah says, leaving a sweet kiss in Harry's forehead. "Happy birthday!"  
"Practically a man, aren't you?" Mark says. "Happy birthday, Harry."  
The family is more than certainly having a very good time together. All the four are sitting having silly chats and laughing along. Johannah - or Jay, as she prefers to be called - is the kind of woman to make everyone around her laugh because of her sympathy and a giant smile that brights up everyone in the room. Also, Louis and Harry both seem to have inherited the same thing from her.  
"Why don't you open the gift we bought you now?" Mark suggests. "No, let's open it when Harry's friends come", Louis replies. "Come on son, let the boy open it up now. Your mom here is sure this little boy is gonna love it. He can even wear when his friends come!"  
Louis rolls his eyes. Of course they won. The blue eyed man wouldn't resist to his mom and his son both excited and asking him so much for it. "Okay, where's the gift?"  
Harry grabs the package not too small but not too big also. It's the perfect size. When he opens the package, the curly haired boy sees a blue shirt. And then, something in the middle of it.  
"Captain America!! I love Captain America!" The little boys run into his grandparents' lap, where he sits and gives them a kiss on both cheeks. "Thank you so so much, nana and papa! Daddy, can I wear my shirt?" Louis nods. Once again, he can't resists his baby boy.  
x  
Little by little, Harry's closest friends come over. Some with their parents, some who came with other friends and some who came alone. Not more than twenty people throwing a very special party for the one they have a very special feeling toward.  
All of the boys' friends loved his new Captain America shirt and he was so happy about everything going on.  
"Shall everyone come around the table, please?" Louis shouts. "Let's sig happy birthday to my little man here", he rubs Harry's curls.  
After singing the old traditional song, Harry is about to blow out the candles when Jay whispers into his ear "don't forget to make a wish, son".  
"To have nana, papa and daddy around. Daddy. Always."  
Little Harry knows he would have his wish realised even though he didn't ask for it.  
And he was happy about it.  
x  
"Party is over, everyone is gone", Louis says. Harry is siting on the table while the elder one do the dishes. "Did you like it, Haz?"  
"I loved it, daddy. Love everything you do for me." The boys sighs. "Think 'm gonna take a nap, dad", he yawns. "Kiss me goodnight incase I actually actually fall asleep?"  
Louis smiles fondly. "Of course, angel", he makes his move to kiss Harry's cheek when suddenly lips meet lips.  
The elder man looks at the younger one, chocked. He wouldn't expect this reaction from his son never in his wildest dreams.  
"W-why did you just do it, b-baby?" He asks.  
"W-we've been done this b-before d-dad". Harry seems that he's about to cry. "Sorry didn't wanna do anything wrong."  
"It isn't wrong, Haz", Louis rubs the boy's arms. "Daddy wasn't expecting it, that's all."  
"So dad is not upset with H-Haz?" Harry's green eyes seems to spark. "''Course he's not", Louis says right before kissing Harry again. This time in his little soft mouth.  
Something inside of Louis warns him that what he's doing is wrong and he's about to commit the same mistake again. But at the same time it feels so right with Harry.  
"Baby do you want to kiss me down there?" Louis points Harry's finger to the elder's dick. "Remember last time we did it, love?" Harry nods. "Wanna d-do it, d-daddy".  
Louis take his dick out of his pants, already showing a big hard member ready to have Harry's innocent lips around it. And that's what the boy does.  
"O-oh", Louis moans. "H-Harry you're so good, baby." He presses the boy's head down his penis.  
Louis can't keep doing this, he know and he promises himself this is the last time they're doing dirty stuff. He hopes so.  
"Show me that tongue of yours", Louis asks and Harry obeys. "Want to kiss daddy?" The son nods, almost instantly kissing his daddy urgently, not too sure of what to do. But dad teaches him everything. "Now use this beautiful tongue down there, baby", the elder rubs gently Harry's little bum. "Pretend this is a lollipop. You like lollies, don't ya?" It's to hard for Louis to form the sentences with such an angel giving him so much pleasure. He holds the back of Harry's head and fucks the boys mouth. It gets better and better he can't even understand how such a little boy is capable of being so good at this. "Dad-oh, d-daddy loves Harry s-so-oh... much-fuck"  
Louis takes his dick out of Harry's little mouth and masturbates himself. "Harry, close your eyes for me, love."  
"I'm co-coming f-fuck" He holds the boy's hair a little stronger this time. The elder man touches himself even faster when he feels it's so fucking close. His cock is in touch with Harry's cheek when the man's orgasm finally come.  
"Was it... was it good, dad?" The curly haired boy asks. His cheek and hair completely messed up.  
"So good, Harry", Louis breathes heavily. "Everything you do is very very good, baby boy."


End file.
